


Birthday Wishes 6/7: One More Wish

by deansdirtybb



Series: Birthday Wishes [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb





	Birthday Wishes 6/7: One More Wish

  
  
** Birthday Wishes:  One More Wish **

  
Dean only allowed himself a few minutes to shut his eyes; just long enough to regain the strength he needed to take care of his brother.  When he opened his eyes he looked down at Sam.  His beautiful brother lay along his side, head resting on Dean’s chest, breaths coming in gentle snores.  Dean pushed back a few stray locks of silky chestnut hair then let his eyes trail down the contours of Sam’s muscled back, gaze coming to rest on the globes of Sam’s ass.  The skin was an angry red turning purple, a welt rising from the belt; his hole was stretched, swollen, and Dean’s cum was leaking out.

Dean sighed and placed a gentle kiss to the top of Sam’s head as he slipped out from under his brother.  He went to the bathroom, did a quick clean up and pulled on sweat pants.  He started hot water filling the tub then grabbed the ice bucket and went to fill it.  When he returned to the room, Sam’s hazel eyes peeked at him from beneath the fringe of his long hair.

“Morning, baby boy,” he said bending to kiss his brother.  Sam smiled and started to roll over, movements careful and slow.  Dean stopped him with a gentle hand placed on his lower back.  “Wait, Sammy.  Gonna help you.  Gonna take care of you, baby.”  Dean went to the bathroom to turn the water off.  He folded a towel and sunk it beneath the water and laid out all the supplies he would need at the side of the tub.  

He walked to the bed and placed his hand on the small of Sam’s back, “Ok, baby boy, let’s go get you cleaned up.”  He helped Sam roll carefully onto his side, then out of the bed.  Dean led his little brother into the bathroom and helped him into the tub.  Sam winced slightly as he lowered himself to sit on the towel Dean had used to cushion his sore backside from the hard ceramic of the tub.  He smiled at his older brother, “I’m fine, De, really.”

“Hush, Sammy,” Dean said, dipping a washcloth into the water before soaping it up.  He began gently washing Sam’s chest, “You were such a good boy for me.  Now, let me take care of you.” Dean’s voice was tender in the way that Sam was the only person to ever hear.  

“Ok, Dean.  Thank you,” Sam said covering Dean’s hand with his and looking deep into his brother’s green eyes. “Always take such good care of me.”

Dean’s cheeks flushed as he ducked his head and returned to his task.  He gently slid the soapy cloth over Sam’s right shoulder and down his arm then repeated on the left side.  Sam leaned forward as Dean washed the expanse of bronze skin on his back.  Dean gently pushed Sam back to recline in the tub as he washed rippled abs, then ducked the cloth under the water to tenderly clean Sam’s cock sliding back to lovingly wash his balls.  Dean spread Sam’s legs a bit wider and, ever so tenderly, washed Sam’s abused hole.  Sam winced slightly at the touch of the cloth to his sore skin.

“’S okay, baby boy, all done,” Dean soothed, “Alright, time to get out now, Sammy.”  Dean helped Sam stand and step out of the tub.  He dried every inch of all the miles of Sam’s beautiful caramel skin, carefully patting the welted skin over his ass.  He set the towel down and ran his hands up Sam’s arms, coming to rest on either side of his brother’s face.  He leaned in and kissed Sam, feeding every ounce of love and devotion through his full lips into his brother’s mouth.  

Sam made a breathy, happy sound as he soaked in all the emotion from his older brother.  Sometimes when the full light of Dean’s devotion to him shined, it was almost too much to take, but right now it was like his brother was breaking all that into bite-size pieces to make sure Sam was able to take in every bit of it.  It was humbling.  It was beautiful.  It was everything Sam loved in this man.  Sam beamed down at his brother, dimples digging deep grooves into both cheeks.  Dean grinned back, crinkles appearing around his eyes as he ran his thumbs through the beloved divots in Sam’s cheeks.

Dean took Sam’s hand and led him back to the bed and laid him down on his belly.  He wrapped the ice from the bucket in two of his own soft, worn t-shirts and grabbed some cream from the first aid kit.  Returning to the bed, he sat next to Sam and began gingerly applying the cream to Sam’s hot skin.  Bruises were appearing and there was an angry welt where the belt had struck.  Dean inwardly cursed himself for not taking care of this right away, but finished applying the cream and reached for the ice packs.

“Gonna be a little cold, Sammy, but it will help with the swelling and soreness,” Dean said as he gently set one pack on each cheek.  Sam jumped at the first contact but then relaxed back into the mattress.  “Good boy, Sammy,” Dean praised.

He reached to the nightstand grabbing the lotion and opening it.  He poured a generous amount into his hands, rubbed them together and then set to work massaging the powerful muscles in his brother’s back.

“How ya feelin’, Sammy?”

“Mmm, so good, Dean.”

“Good, Sammy, so glad.  Always want you happy, baby boy.”

Sam turned his head to look at his brother, “But you liked it too, Dean.”

Dean smirked, “’Course I did.  Fuck, Sammy, that was hot.  But ya know, there is one problem.”

“What’s that?”

“Your birthday isn’t until tomorrow, Sam.”

Sam chuckled, “It’s ok, Dean, really.  You can always give me my gifts early, I don’t like the waiting anyway.”

“I’m sure you don’t, little brat,” Dean said, delivering a light playful swat to Sam’s thigh,  “but still, I wanna give you something on your actual birthday.”

Sam raised one eyebrow at his brother. 

Dean leaned down to Sam’s ear and rasped against it, “So, Sammy, anything left I can give you? Hmm?  Any other secret wishes in that dirty little head of yours?”

Sam suddenly went shy, blushing and hiding his face in the pillow.  “Come on, you can tell me,” Dean coaxed. “If you don’t tell me, I can’t make it come true.”

Sam turned his face back toward his brother.  “Ok…just one Dean.”

“What is it Sam?” Dean asked, and when Sam continued to hesitate added, “You know I’d do anything for you, baby boy. But, you gotta ask.”

And it was that, those last three words that lit something in Sam.  His pupils blew wide and he looked right into his brother’s eyes as he began.

“I want you to make me beg, Dean.  Want you to tie me down and tease me.  Drive me to the edge, but not let me come.  Taste and touch every inch of me, but not give me what I really need until I’m a writhing uncontrollable mess.  Get me so turned on and fucked out and wrecked that the only words I remember are ‘please’ and your name.”

Sam paused to look at his brother, his breathing had sped up and the green of his irises had all but disappeared around an ever-enlarging pupil.  Perfect.

“Then, when I’m so strung out I can’t even beg any more, I want you to prep me.  Stretch my hole around your fingers til it’s wide enough for your big beautiful cock, tease my sweet spot til I cry with want.”

Dean moaned out loud, his cock was filling and he couldn’t stop the aching need that was building in his gut.  The things his baby brother could do to him, just with his voice and the fucking filthy words that came out of that brilliant brain.

“But I still don’t want you to give in to me, Dean.  Once you get me stretched wide, I want you to plug me.  Then put a collar on me so everyone knows I belong to you.  I want you to take me out for the day, anywhere, doesn’t matter.  Parade me around in public where everyone will know I’m yours, your little slut.”

“Fuck, Sammy.  You really…? You sure that’s what you want?”

Sam nodded. “Oh, I’m sure, big brother.  So very sure.  Then, I want you to fuck me, whenever you decide.  However you decide.  Wherever you decide.”

Dean sucked in a breath and Sam’s pink lips spread in a dirty grin.  “Will you do that, De?  Would you do that for your little brother?”

Dean swallowed, his voice coming out a rough whisper, “Sure.  Sure I will, Sammy.  It’s your birthday. Whatever you wish.”   
  
[Pt 7 Satisfaction](http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/7347.html)  



End file.
